Bump in the Night
by Icestar and Sky
Summary: Sky was always just average. She had friends and family and had always had a normal life, but, one single person would change that forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fan fic on this account and I'm looking forward to it. And also don't except to** **much**** but you still should expect things. The main thing in this is the weeping angels and so it should be good. (Because they are awesome)**

* * *

Sky woke with a start. The strange sound that haunted the alley next to her families flat had woken her. Then voices would come and go, a man and woman, but she had more than enough sense to know that it was normal, they didn't have ascents, but were plain British like most of the people in London. **  
**

"Sky!" a familiar voice rang in to the room. "Get up!" the voice came again.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Mum! It's fine, I'm 18 now and am perfectly capable of getting up my self." She said, managing to find clothes for the day. Quickly she pulled on a deep blue long sleeve and a denim jacket. Walking across her room towards the door she herd some thing. A single door slamming and the strange sound followed.

* * *

"I'm going out." Sky's mum announced. Nodding her head she pulled her phone out of her pocket, then began to text her friend, Bella.

_Sky: My mum is going out. You want to come over?_

_Bella: Now? I can't sorry_

'You never can, Bella.' she thought starting to text again.

_Sky: Can you come over? Bella can't but we all know that's normal_

_Paige: sure, be there in ten mins_

To pass the time wile she was waiting, Sky turned on the tv, bored.

The door bell went off scaring Sky so bad she almost fell out of her chair. After getting up she opened the door to see Paige at the entrance. "Come in." She motioned with her hand.

"Last time I was here I forgot my phone charger. Do you still have it?" Paige asked. She had always been different from any of Sky's friends, she was from America and not Britain.

"Yes, it's in my room." She took the lead and navigated trough the flat to her room. As soon as they entered the sound returned.

"What's that?!" Paige asked another question.

"I don't know."

"We should check it out!" Sky nodded and headed out the door. A small shiver ran down her spine as she passed the two angel statues out side if the flat.

After rounding the corner she spotted a blue police box. "What's that? Paige asked, pointing.

Sky shrugged, "Let's check it out."

**Ta-da one chapter done. yay! Oh an I need reviews please! And 455 words!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and I plan to update each night. Any Way, here we go!**

* * *

Taking the lead, Sky slowly moved towards the blue box. As they approached, the door flew open. A man with messy brown hair and a long coat stepped out. As the man approached, Sky and Paige jumped out of the way and let them trough. Smiling at the two, the man walked past. Sky watched them disappear around the corner.

She turned back to Paige. "What are you doing?" Sky asked, at the sight of Paige trying to open the door.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to open the door dumb ass!" She snapped. "Don't you think it's suspicious that a random man come out of a 80's police box? And the door is locked? They don't even use these any more!"

"I guess, but if it's locked and we can't get in who cares?" Sky retorted.

"Your right, come on." She Replied quickly.

* * *

After returning to the flat, Sky went right in to the kitchen. Looking out the window she noticed one of the angel statues along the street was missing. She shrugged guessing it was her imagination.

"Do you have any bagles?" Paige called.

"Why on earth do suddenly want bagles?" She shouted back.

"Have you ever tried peanut butter on a bagel?" Paige asked walking in to the room.

"Do you think I care?" She chuckled Pulling out chips.

Paige rolled her eyes. "When will you ever care about any thing?"

"I do care about a lot I just don't care about peanut butter on bagels." She replied laughing. "Oi, and don't think I'll start caring soon." She hessitantaly looked out the window. The angel statue was there, but it was out of place and in a different position. After that she didn't even hesitate to run out of the house and up to it. She closed her eyes to try and determine what could have happened. She opened her eyes after coming up with nothing. Opening her eyes she stared in awe at the angel statue. It moved. She reached her hand out to touch it to make sure it was really stone.

"No! Don't touch it!" The same man with the messy brown hair pulled her away from it.

Sky shuttered. This wasn't normal.

"Run." The man said. She didn't even need him to tell her. Already at the door she dashed in.

"Paige! Where are you?" she called out fear still in her voice.

Paige rushed in. "Where were you? I was looking for you."

By now she was almost in tears. "The... S-statues... T-their-" she couldn't finish. As she stopped the door opened, and the same man stepped in. Sky looked up at him, and smiled at the man who saved her. "Who-" Paige cut her off.

"Why do you think you can just barge in here?" Paige snapped at him.

"I'm the doctor." He replied to Sky, guessing that was her question, but he ignored Paige.

"Why are you even here?" Paige asks again.

"Leave it, Paige, he saved me." She turned to the Doctor. "Im Sky, by the way."

He nodded. "I better go." She frowned.

"Um... I need to get the mail... Mum told me too." She said thinking. Then she slipped out the door.

**Yay! Today I was thinking about how the rest will play off and I finally decided on the rest! Yay! I'm so exited for the rest!**

**~I do not own doctor who in any sort of way!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I seriously only posted the last chapter one hour ago but I had to keep typing, so here I am!**

**Sky: just wright already *points at laptop***

**me: I am give me a minute!**

**Sky: fine**

**Paige: go find the doctor**

**me: YES PLEASE DO**

**Sky: fine *walks away***

**Paige: NOW TYPE *pushes laptop closer***

* * *

Sky followed the Doctor, he wasn't noticing so she continued at a steady pace. She regretted her 'Ive got to get the mail' excuse but she hoped it would pay off. He turned into the alley that the police box was in. She wondered where he was going, there were no places to go down the alley. The Doctor turned and pulled out a key, and unlocked the door to the phone box. Suddenly she wanted to see what was on the inside that was so important he had to lock the doors for.

He opened the door and walked in and pulled the door shut. Taking a deep breath, Sky slowly opened the door. She pulled it open a bit more to see if it would make a sound. A loud creaking sound came from the door and she pulled away. Shaking her head she started to run.

She herd footsteps behind her and then a hand touched her shoulder. Her feet froze to the ground.

"I'm sorry I followed you, it's just that I-" she was cut off by the Doctor.

"It's fine, after the angels, i could understand why you are so curious." he smiled, and Sky felt a little realeaved. "You've already seen the TARDIS, no use in keeping a secret."

"The what?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Come with me." He said motioning to the blue box. Sky nodded and remembered something.

"Oh! I'll be right back! Stay here!" She called over shoulder running to her flat. "Paige! Paige! Come here!" She yelled after returning.

"What?" Paige asks, and looks at her.

"I need to um... go some where, so uh, I guess you can go home." she stuttred. Paige nodded and grabbed her stuff, then walked out.

Sky watched the other girl go, and then ran back to the alley. "I'm ready!" She shouted smiling, but suddenly her smile started to fade. She collapsed and fell to the ground, her vision turning black.

**hehe cliff hanger! I think the next chapter will be up tonight, later. This chapter was short BUT THE END IS _IMPORTANT! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**hehehe chap 4 time! The part I've been waiting to type muahhhhhahha **

**Paige: Your a creep **

**me: *Face palm* **

**Sky: I found the doctor like you told me to **

**me: WHERE IS HE **

**Sky: in the TARDIS **

**me: YAY THE TARDIS TOO! **

**paige: 0.o I don't know what your talking about and I thought Sky passed out **

**me: oops**

* * *

Sky woke up slowly blinking her eyes open. She was in a hospital bed. Not being able to remember what had happened, she managed to ask a question, "What happened?"

"You passed out, and you stopped breathing for a minuet and..." The voice that answered was the Doctors, he must have brought her here when it happened. "After a while you stared to breath normal again." He finished the sentence he started. She looked around and saw that he was in a chair next to the bed, and he smiled as I looked over to him.

"How long was I out? She asks looking over.

"Not long." he responded. "The hospital has you mums phone number they called her and-" the door flew open as her mum stormed in.

"Who are you?" She asks angrily looking over at the Doctor.

"John Smith." He replies, but Sky gives him a strange look, and he mouthes

'just go with it' to her and she nodded.

"He's fine leave him alone, he's the one who save me by bringing me here." Sky replies weakly. One of the hospitals Doctors came in followed by what Sky guessed were people trying to get jobs as doctors.

"Check her heart and lungs." the man instructed to one of the trainees, that one stepped forward, but Sky recognized the face, it was Elena, one of the popular girls that made fun of Sky in school. Elena frowned and did as instructed. She first checked the left side than the right, she was fine on the left side, but she frowned on the right.

"It's- it almost sounds like their are two hearts!" She exclaimed. 'John Smith' or the Doctor looked at Elena very strangely then at Sky.

"Nonsense." The doctor that had just came in said. "You didn't do it right, thats two-heart theory is impossible. As long as the heart is working. Then the group of nurses left. The Doctor looked at her very worried.

"I'm going to get some thing to eat from the hospital cafeteria." Mum said and walked out.

"Sky, this sounds weird but can I check your heart?" he asks picking up a stethoscope from the table of nurse utensils.

"Um... sure?" She replies.

Looking worried he checks the left side he mutters, "One heart here, normal..." He stopped. "I think that girl was right... Your a-a..."

"A what? Spit it out." she urged.

"Timelord." He replied hesitantly.

"What's that?" she asks, mystified.

"It's... A species of aliens. I'm a timelord." He said quietly. "I think you are too."

"Why do you think I am, and why do you look like a human?" She starts to ask more questions.

"You have two hearts, timelords have two hearts, and humans look like us we came first." He replies and she starts to believe him.

"Ok... So I'm an alien... wonderfull." She says starting to cry. "My whole family was just a joke then..."

"You are not alone." He says bending down to Sky. She pressed her head on the Doctor's chest. Her body filled with warmth as she did.

"Get away!" Sky herd her mum yell as she walked in. "You have no right to touch my daughter! We don't even know you!" She quickly advanced up to the Doctor and shoved him away. The warmth that she had felt flooded from her body.

'Oh yes daughter.' Sky thought sarcastically.

"I should go." The doctor said right after mums little rant. Mum smiled and nodded, but Sky frowned. He walked out of the room and left. "Why makes that man think he has the right to be near you. If I hadn't got here sooner he could have hurt you." Sky smiled and acted like she was happy that he was gone, but she really wasn't. At the s point she was sure her and the Doctor had more in common than her, 'mum'.

"Mum... I know I am adopted. When you were gone, a nurse came with a pile of papers, and my birth certificate was in, and she kind of dropped them... and I saw it. There were no mother or fathers names on it, just the name, Sky. You could have at least told me... I could have handled it..." That was the best thing that she could come up with after what had just happened. She figured that if she was what the Doctor said... then she must be adopted.

The same trainee that had checked her heart, or _hearts, _walked in. Sky still wondered why it had to be this girl, the one that she knew. Elena. "We think we will keep her over night and she can come home in the morning." Elena said and mum nodded, then to Sky's surprise, mum left. Elena's eyes darted around the room. "Now that we are alone let me tell you, you are not safe. The two heart thing, I know about it. I herd you and that 'man' talking." Sky froze. "What will stop me from calling the police right now?" The other girl asks threateningly.

Sky thought fast. "How would you ever get them to believe you? Would you say, oh no! A alien that looks just like a human is in the hospital!" her mood lightens at the thoughts she had and what she said.

"Fine. But one screw up, and it will happen." Elena said, you could hear fear in her voice. She turned and stormed out. To her surprise some one else walked in.

"I saw your mum left, so I came back." It was the Doctor.

Sky smiled, but her smile faded. "Elena, the one who checked my heart, she knows. She herd." he suddenly looked alert.

"Go to sleep, and tomorrow, well fix this, trust me." he said quieter, so that no one could hear.

"I trust you." She said before moving some of her red hair, and falling asleep.

* * *

**yay! I've been waiting to wright this part! I can't wait to do the rest!**


	5. Chapter 5

**today is David Tennants birthday yay! Tumblr is blowing up with birthday pictures and it just makes me want to do more typing! ok so here you go:**

* * *

Sky felt relaxed getting up, she had slept well even after receiving the biggest shock of her life. She looked around and at the foot of her bed there was a note that read:

_Call this number:_

A phone number was scribbled down on the paper.

Their was no sign of who it was from, but she sat it on the table next to her. A nurse came in and said that she could leave, and go home she nodded. Getting up she grabbed her phone and the note that she put on the table. Sky walked out of the hospital and on to the street. She pulled the paper and her phone. She quickly dialed the number and held it to her ear. It rang a few times, then someone answered.

"I take it you called the number that was on the note?" She knew the voice that picked up. The Doctor.

"Doctor? Why did you want me to call?" She asked.

"Just do as I say, walk across the street and walk down the first alley, and you might have to wait for a minute." He hung up the phone. Sky didn't exactly know where she was so she did as he told her. She ran across the street and turned down the alley. She walked down it a few yards, and then saw someone, the other person ran up. She was relived to see it was the Doctor.

"I didn't think you would come." he says stopping in front of her.

"Why wouldn't I come? I don't know where I am or if I should go home or not." she says a bit disappointed.

"Remember how I said we'll fix this? That's what we're going to do." He walks up to the blue box be hind him.

"But this was just outside my flat. How's it-" she stopped as he unlocked the door and let her go in. "How?" That was the only question she could ask now.

He shook his head. "It's complicated." He says. She nodded, she didn't want to argue. "I'll take you home, and you can go back to... A normal life."

Sky didn't understand. How could her life be normal now? Suddenly the TARDIS crashed around. She fell on to the floor. "What's going on?!"

"I'm taking you home!" he yelled over the sound of the TARDIS. Suddenly the sound stopped and the TARDIS stopped shaking.

"Is it over?" she asks getting up.

"Yes." The Doctor says opening the door. "Your home."

"Thanks, for every thing." She says smiling before rushing out. Sky ran out and around to the door of the flat. "Mum I'm-" she stopped at the sight of bags and a note. 'Enough with the notes.' she thought. Any way she read it:

_Dear Sky,_

_You are 18 now and are old enough to live on your own now. I want you to go. Leave. Last night you acted like that man cared more about you than I do, and then you knew about the adoption. If you are here when I get back, you will be forced out. Go stay with one of your friends, or even that man. You act like I don't care about you, so I wont care any more._

Why would she do something like this? She opened the bag the note was on. In side the bag was a few outfits and some money. She walked out of the flat and texted a friend, Bella.

_Sky: are you actually home?_

_Bella: yes. Why?_

_Sky: just stay there I'm coming._

After that she started running down the road. She turned down her friends street. Bella stood on her porch and ran up.

"Whats wrong?" Bella asked worried. Sky explained every thing that happened from when Paige came over till where she was now.

"Timelord? What's that?" Bella questioned looking strangely at her.

Sky shook her head. "It's a whole other story." She responds looking around. "Don't tell any one."

"I won't tell anyone, especially since I don't believe that part, or the part with 'the Doctor'." Sky rolled her eyes at what her friend said. "So you only have two other outfits with you?" Bella asks.

"Yes that's all..." She slowly responded.

"Ok, we can go to the mall... Since I can actually drive." She said mocking Sky and her not having a license.

"Fine, we should put my bag inside first." Bella nodded and lead her in. "I still don't believe you have your own house." She said sitting the bag down.

"Lets go." Bella said walking out.

* * *

**done! It was short but the next part is important and it will be _Long._**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally got to start this chapter- I did try last night but it didn't let me start a new chapter. Any way I'm exited for this chapter!**

* * *

Sky sighed as they pulled up to the mall. She didn't like shopping, especially clothes shopping. Bella looked exited. "Why are you so exited?" Sky asks looking over at the driver.

"Mabey because were at the mall? I love shopping!" She replied, parking in a spot not to far from the entrance.

Sky rolled her eyes and stepped out into the cold, fall brezee. As pair of girls headed into the cloest door, and stepped into a huge clothes store. Something caught her eye, she liked the knee length pea coats that hung on a rack near the main aisle. She walked up to them and smiled.

Bella walked off to some where else, and Sky continued to look through the coats. She took three off the rack, a black one with blue acsents, another one that was grey with black ascents, and the last one was black with purple ascents. Sky smiled at the selection, and picked them up. With only one pair of shoes, she decided she might need another.

Allready knowing what she would want, Sky entered the shoe department. An area of shoe boxes that said 'Converse' came into sight and her luck continued. She found the black converse that she had wanted.

After that she had got black leggings, a pair for each of the pea coats, and a grey, black, and purple shirt, to match the acsents on the pea coats. Happy with the selection, she finds Bella.

"Your done already? And you chose _that_?" Bella asks at the sight of the selected clothes.

"Yes I did chose this, and I like it." she says looking down at the clothes in her arms.

"Alright." Bella sighed. "Give me your money, I'll pay and if you could can you go get me a water from the vending machine." Sky cocked her head to the side.

"Why don't you get your own water?"

"I work here, I get a discount." Bella replied. Sky slowly nodded giving Bella her money and Bella giving her money for the water.

Sky walked out of the store and into the mall to find a vending machine. A loud bang came from the store she had just left. 'A gun?' She thought. Curiosity took over her and she ran back.

The sight she saw was horible, a older woman had a bullet hole through her chest, every one else cowered on the ground, a man behind the register taking all the money, and a man with a gun.

"I told every one to stay on the floor!" The man with the gun yelled at Sky. Just at that moment another gun shot was fired, and a sharp pain hit Sky in the chest, and she blacked out.

( Bella's POV )

Sky lay unconscious in the middle of the store, and the police came in, in huge groups. The robbers fled, and cops ran after them. Since the men where gone, she ran over to Sky's body.

As she reached it, Bella noticed a man had made it to the body first.

"Who are you?" She demanded, as the man looked up at her and back down at the other girls body.

"The Doctor." He responded, not looking up.

Bella stood in shock for a moment, when Sky had explained her story to Bella, she had talked about a man called the Doctor. "She's mentioned you before." she said relaxing. "Can you help her?" Bella looked at the bullet hole surprised. "How is she still a live? The bullet went right trough her heart."

The Doctor hesitated. "Come with me." He ordered, scooping Sky up.

Bella grabed the bag of Sky's clothes and followed.

He ran into a blue box, just like the one Sky had described. Opening the door he rushed in setting her down On the floor.

"One heart working," he paused, "but she is loosing to much blood." he finished, darkly.

(not in normal POV)

Sky opened her eyes to see the Doctor and Bella. They were in the TARDIS and Bella looked around, with wide eyes. Wet, sticky blood covered her chest, and it was harder to breathe than normal.

"How are you still alive?!" Bella's voice was shocked yet glad.

It was hard to speak, but she did. "Do you believe me now? The story it told you." at that point it was to hard to talk, and she closed her eyes.

"Yes, but your dieing!" The other girl replied.

"I wouldn't say dieing..." The Doctor said to Bella, and looked back down. "I would stand back, if I were you." He gave a sharp look to Bella to say he was serious, and so she did.

A bright golden light surrounded Sky, and it felt like fire, burning on her skin. "Whats happening?!" Bella cried over the sound of her friend.

"Regeneration." was the only word she got in reply, and the golden light slowly flickered away. It revealed a girl with long, wavy, thick brunette hair, and she seemed a bit taller. She wore the same blood stained clothes.

Her eyes flicked open and she smiled. Bella kind of awkwardly smiled.

"Feel... Different?" She looked over to the Doctor, and then around the TARDIS.

She stood up and answered his question. "Yes."

"How could you be so relaxed about this?! You just died! On the floor! And on the floor of a box, that's bigger on the inside, with a random man called the Doctor, who acts like this is normal!" Bella completely freaked out, and Sky turned her head to the other girl.

"Remember the story I told you when I first came to your house? All of this was in the story, beside the regeneration part." she said looking over at Bella.

"Sky, or who ever you are, I think we should go." She said grabbing Sky by the arm, and dragging her out the door.

Sky rolled her eyes at Bella. "It's still me. Now if were going to go, let's go. You have no idea how tired you can be after that." Sky looked around, the TARDIS was next one of the outer walls of the mall.

Bella pressed on of the buttons on her car keys that made the horn go off. The car went of not to far and it made Sky jump. As the pair hurried over to the car, she crossed her arms over her shirt to hide the blood stains. Police men cleared the mall out, and the parking lot was chaos.

Near by, an ambulance loaded the older woman who was shot, and she herd a couple talking to the police.

"I swear there was a teen who was shot!" The man said, and the woman shook her head yes.

"We have to get out of here." She nudged Bella's arm.

"Why? You look completly different." Bella had to whisper it to her.

"If you haven't noticed, there is a bulet hole in my shirt. And it's all bloody!" She wispered back.

Bella didn't do any thing except give a dumb look to Sky. After a moment of looking at Sky, she jumped into the car.

Keeping one arm over the hole in her shirt, she got in to the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry if this whole regeneration thing bothers you, I didn't know about this until when when it happened, I could hear you asking the Doctor what was happening. I just herd his reply, and went with it, I had to believe it. My life has been pretty crazy lately." She tried to cheer her friend up.

"It's fine, it's just you have been my friend all of my life, and then you get shot... it scared me but, to see you still alive, well alive _again, _its just crazy." Bella said pulling out of the parking space.

"Well, I might now end up being completely different, but remember these words, no matter how long I live, I am always your friend." Bella smiled as Sky said the words, and Bella began to drive out of the shopping area of town, and into the peaceful area of town with the houses and flats.

After only about fifteen minuets of driving, Bella's house appeared over the horizon.

They pulled up, and onto the drive way, where Bella parked. Sky stepped out onto the asphalt drive way, and opened the back door of the car, and pulled out the bag of new clothes that Bella must have carried to the car.

Bella opened the door and lead the way in. Once you walked in their was a washroom to the right, then a dining room to the left. The dining room branched off into a kitchen and family room, and a bedroom was on one side of the family room, and on the other side their was a stair case. On the second floor their were two bedrooms and one washroom.

She changed out of the bloody clothes and into one of the old outfits from home, and left the new outfits for another day.

Bella was watching bbc news in the family room to see if there was any news on about the robbery, and shooting. "You can sleep in one of the rooms upstairs, or the one down here." Bella said hearing Sky come out from where she changed.

"I'll sleep in the room down here." She replied, too tired to go up the stairs. Gratefully she layed down on the bed and fell asleep thinking abot what happened that day. Getting out of the hospital, going home in the TARDIS, being kicked out of her mums flat, movingin with Bella, and regenerateing. But two questions buzzed around in her head, how did the Doctor know she was at the mall, being shot, and how was she a timelord? _How?_

* * *

**This chapter was mostly used to confirm her being a timelord, and and introudusing Bella, she will be important in this. And Sky's questions _will_ be answered. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I DONT KNOW WHY I AM SO EXITED TO TYPE I GUESS I JUST AM.**

* * *

A repetitive beeping rang through the room, rousing Sky from her sleep. She picked up the phone that was beeping, and answered it. "Hello?" She asked drowsily.

"This is Sky right? I sent you a million texts and you didn't answer." She emedieitaly recognized Paige's voice, and worried because her voice sounded different.

"Um, yes this is Sky." She replied her voice getting shaky.

"Where are you? I went to your flat, and your mum said you ran away." Paige said right after the response.

"_What?__ S_he told you I ran away?" Sky had anger that raged in her head.

"Yes w-" She hung up the Phone before Paige could say more.

Sky ran out the room door. Bella was awake, and was drinking a coffee.

Bella noticed her right away and got up. "I think there is some thing you need to see." Walking rather fast, she sat down on the sofa in front of the tv. She pointed at the screen and hit play on the remote. BBC news came on and Sky watched what happened. A little bar of info came up on the bottom as a security camera clip from the day before played. The bar read; suspected mall robber/ shooter.

"It's about time they got this up." She said to Bella, but was silenced as she pointed to the screen. The clip played on and Sky saw what she was talking about, Sky recognized her old self walk in, and get shot. In the clip, Bella ran up, and knelt down at her side. Someone she also easily recognized knelt at her side, the Doctor. She watched as he scooped her up, and ran for the door. The video zoomed in on to the two robbers faces. After a minuet of being zoomed in on the robbers faces, it moved to the Doctors. Then she paused clip and Bella turned to her.

"They want to find him. They think he has your body." Bella said, sounding alarmed.

"Why would someone want a body? And wouldn't they want you too?" She got angry and realy wanted to know why they think someone would want a _body. _

"I don't know the answers to either of those but-" Sky cut her off.

"We _have_ to find him, and warn him." She sanpped up and ran into the room she slept in, and pulled out the new clothes she had got. After changing she ran out to go get Bella. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, why?" Bella asks, walking to the door.

"No reason- oh wait!" She ran into the room grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "Where are you?"

"I see you've kept the TARDIS's number." The Doctor answered the phone. "Anyway, I'm out side of your flat, seeing if your ok after the other day."

"No, don't go in! Stay where you are. _Don't move!" S_he hung up the phone and ran after Bella.

"Why didnt you tell him over the phone? You just want to see him, don't you?" Bella started to smile.

"Um... no... yes..." She stuttered. "Let's go." She walked out the door and started running down the sidewalk.

"Why aren't we taking the car?" Bella asked, and Sky rolled her eyes.

"It's only around the corner." She said at they approached the corner she was talking about.

As they rounded the corner, someone Sky recognized approached. Paige. She walked to Bella.

"Do you know what happened to Sky?! I called her and she answered, but then I saw the news and shes dead! Oh, and the man they had on the news, that was carying her body, we met the day before that happened! Some one was on there that looked just like you!" she pointed at Bella.

"Um... I'm going some where now, can we talk later?" Sky looked at Bella, as the girl responded.

"Wait! Who's this?" she nudged Sky in the arm.

"Um... uh... this is Elizabeth." Bella responded, but Sky kept walking.

She approached the alley, where she had first seen the Doctor. Casually, she walked up to the phone box and opened the door. The door came open and a head popped out.

"Hello!" The Doctor greeted her and opened the door all the way.

She stepped inside. "I think you should know the police are after you and-"

"Why?" he stopped her in mid sentence.

"They think you have my body, because from the security cameras in the mall." Sky said to him, pacing around the TARDIS.

"Why would someone want a body?!"

"I don't know! I asked that already!" Her voice was worried but she didn't show it. "Best of all Paige, the girl who was with me when we first met, called me and I answered, and she thought I was alive, but then she saw the news! Bella is outside, talking to her, and I don't know what to do."

"Your friend, Bella, she's the answer!" He said excitedly and spun around and headed for the door.

"Arnt you going to tell me first?" She asked walking up behind him.

"No, why explain it to both you instead of both of you at once?" he responded, and for a moment they didn't brake eye contact. Then Sky nodded and turned to the door. The Doctor allowed her to step out first, and then he did. Bella and Paige were talking at the end of the alley way by the street.

"Bella!" Sky called knowing that she would come, but Paige would too.

"What?" She walked up, Paige hesitated for a moment, but followed. "What is it-" Bella sounded urgent, but Paige obviously didn't care.

"You! You were there on the video, the one that took Sky!" Sky knew she meant the Doctor.

"Really? You believe that? Who wants a body?" He asked a list of questions.

"I don't know why someone would want a body, but it's questionable because you were at her house the day before, and this happened the next day!" She could tell Paige was getting pissed.

Quickly Bella stepped between the two and randomly slapped the Doctor in the face. "Stop it!" She snapped.

"Ok, now was that really necessary?" Sky asked. "You could have just told them to stop. Or better yet, I should have because this is about me." As she finished every one looked at her.

"Me?" Paige repeated. "This is about Sky, not you, and if you were Sky, you have a different body!"

'Its funny because its exactly like that.' she thought and brightly smiled.

The other timelord smiled at the same time, as if they had their own little inside-joke, but Bella gave them a strange look.

"What are you smiling for?" Paige asked, then Sky opened her mouth to speak, then Bella whispered something in her ear.

"Don't say anything stupid," she paused, "like you just did."

"Ok, so the plan?" She completely ignored Bella and went on with it.

"Plan?" Paige asks, and Sky's patience ran out.

"Stop asking questions! It's slowing us down!" She snapped.

Paige started to walk away. "I'm going to the police!" Sky rolled her eyes and turned to the Doctor.

"So... The plan?" She asked, and Bella shook her head.

"About that, I don't think it'll work now with her going to the police." He watched Paige leave, and then turned to Sky.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is going to be a two part chapter, so the next part I post will be part 2 of this chapter**.


End file.
